Ed Abuse III: A Spirit to Remember
by Tnelson711
Summary: Edd has to sever ties with Ed and Eddy, and becomes angry as a result. Meanwhile, a new, yet familiar enemy rises. Rated PG-13 for some Dark themes.
1. Prologue: A Spirit to Remember

In our last two adventures, we have experienced the pain and agony of two of our friends.

First off was Ed. His suffering came from Sarah, his own sister. His sister was bossy and notoriously mean to Ed, who let it slide with a smile. But on that day, he grew tired of it, and thanks to a spirit of hate, he finally snapped at Sarah, Eddy, and Kevin. He even tried to run away to make Sarah pay, but it didn't work out for him. He eventually got hit by a car - the fatal despite all that Sarah had done, he found it in his heart to forgive Sarah, and expelled the dark spirit from his mind. With that final pat, he passed on, having sealed the bond between brother and sister.

In the end, Eddy, whom was steadily recovering from the yelling, tried to give a Jawbreaker to Ed's grave, but he didn't know that Sarah would murder him.

But it was only a dream. In that end, Eddy became worried that Ed was mad at him, and started doing more and more of the scams under that assumption

One month later, Eddy's Brother came to town. Eddy and his friends assumed that Eddy's Brother was cool, but in reality, this was where Eddy found his pain. When he overheard his brother planning to murder him, he did what we know he would do - he chickened out. Only when the act was attempted was it too late for anyone to stop him. Eddy managed to escape, however, and fled with his friends.

Tired of his suffering, and of Edd nagging him about what he should've done better, he finally broke. He dived into Peach Creek's river and drowned himself. By the time Ed and Edd arrived to save him was it too late. But Eddy managed to avoid death because of God, who told Eddy that he is the only one that can defeat his brother.

Eventually, the stage was set for the epic battle - brother vs. brother. Eddy's Brother got the upper hand, but Eddy managed to overthrow him. Even though it made Eddy collapse, and even though Eddy's Brother still lived, it was still checkmate for him. He had been defeated, but he was still alive. The act, however, inspired the others to stand up to the big bad wolf… I mean, bully. Even after that, it seemed like Eddy was dead.

He wasn't.

Eddy managed to avoid death yet again. He was cherished as a hero in the cul-de-sac.

Those were the stories of Ed and Eddy's abuse, and how they overcame is the story of Edd, and his tiredness of his mistreatment by everyone.

This was the story of a spirit long forgotten.

This was the story of the final abused Ed-boy.

* * *

Ed Abuse III - A Spirit To Remember

By Tfiction

Currently Rated PG-13 for attempted murder, agony, some mild swearing, and blood.

* * *

A day after the war against Eddy's Brother, a man smiled in the darkness. He read a newspaper - the Gravy Inquirer.

_Eddy's Brother Defeated!! Celebration in Peach Creek!_

_Eddy, whom previously had gone missing a few minutes before the rule of Eddy's Brother, has returned._

_As we know, Eddy Skipper McGee was the brother of Eddy's Brother, named Jim. Eddy was also one of the people trying to scam others to buy Jawbreakers. Him, along with Ed "Horace" Allen and Edd Marian "Double D" Vincent. He has received poor grades in school, and doesn't seem to be doing any better._

_That didn't stop Eddy from defeating his brother despite his size._

The man growled. He thought that the event would separate the three forever, as he intended to many months ago. He continued reading.

_The casualties consisted of Jonny's friend Plank. Jonny, however, found a new friend, who he named Plank II, due to Plank I's nonexistent spirit passing into a new board._

_Plank II was unavailable for comment._

_The G.I. has gotten comments from Ed, Edd, and Eddy concerning the defeat._

"_Yeah, my brother's a real jerk," quoted Eddy. "I thought I could respect him, even though he was a bully. Boy, was I wrong! …oh, you want to know my thoughts about his defeat? Well, we know that we won't be seeing him around."_

"_PEACH CREEK HAS BEEN LIBERATED!" quoted Ed. "WE ARE FREE ONCE MORE!" He rambled, mentioning something that not even the G.I. language experts could translate, mainly because it was a made-up language._

_For Edd, however, we inquired about rumors that Eddy tried to kill himself, but lived._

"_Yes, Eddy did try to drown himself. With that intensity, we don't know how he lived. We've come to two options. A. He was granted extra life by god, as Ed told me, or B. The Mutagen in the Jawbreakers."_

_We agree with Edd about the Mutagen, which is still being tested._

The man smiled.

"Edd," he whispered. "That's who I need."

* * *

Welcome to the final sequel to Ed Abuse.

Not much going on, except for summarizing the events of the last two in the trilogy, and an introduction to a new character. Pretty boring, actually.

If you've been on Edtropolis, you'll recognize the Gravy Inquirer, the newspaper on the site revealing the truth about Peach Creek's happenings.

That is all.


	2. Chapter 1: Life in the CulDeSac

Chapter 1 - Life in the Cul-De-Sac

* * *

3 weeks later

* * *

"_NO, SARAH, NO!" Eddy shouted, holding a Jawbreaker in the cemetery, as Sarah tried to beat him up. Eddy was reliving the dream he had many months ago._

"_THEN LEAVE ED ALONE, YOU HEARTLESS, COLD-BLOODED JERK!" Sarah shouted._

"_I JUST WANTED TO GIVE ED A JAWBREAKER!"_

_That sealed his fate. Sarah lunged for the stab._

_A cut was opened on Eddy's chest. Eddy screamed in pain and agony as not only blood came out, but a dark figure._

"_**You three won't remain together for much longer**__," said the figure as he touched Eddy's face._

_Eddy screamed, being tortured by the pain of the figure until…

* * *

_

Eddy woke up. He looked around. His alarm clock was ringing.

"Just a bad dream."

He got out of bed and went outside, not bothering to change out (he had worn his everyday clothes to bed). He looked around.

"Salutations, Eddy," rang a familiar voice. Eddy turned around.

"Hey Double D!" said Eddy.

"Look at this, Eddy," said Edd, handing Eddy the G.I.

"_Rolf's Sea Cucumber's Poisonous?"_ asked Eddy, looking at the Muckraking section.

"No, Eddy, the headline!" Edd said.

_Update on Mystery Hate! Police Confused!_

_We have more info about why people are starting to be more hateful - a strange and sudden change in personality._

_It seems that they've been told that other people don't like them by a mystery man. This was confirmed by someone who wishes to remain anonymous due to him kicking us out the door. He also said that the G.I. is false, which we deny. We have gotten this report from other victims._

_One of the victims described the person. "He was shadowy, a bit tall, and he looked like someone I know. He kinda looked like you, so OUT!"_

_So if you see anyone that looks like that, then alert the authorities immediately. This criminal gossiper is evil. His intentions are unknown, but G.I. Labs believe that if this keeps up, there will be no marriages, and in turn, no babies. The fate of mankind is at stake, people! More info on page seven._

Eddy spaced out for a minute. He had seen this man before. He had even heard the voice before. Come to think of it, the voice sounded familiar.

"…Eddy?"

"What?"

"You haven't been a victim, have you?" inquired Edd.

"I haven't. You'd know," said Eddy.

"Are you sure?" asked Edd.

"Yep," said Eddy.

"Prove it," said Edd.

"Double D, there's a spot on your shirt!" shouted Eddy.

Edd looked down. "Oh no! I just had it washed! Filthy, filthy, filthy!"

"Gotcha."

Edd looked again. There was no spot on his shirt. Gosh darnit, Eddy got him again.

"Well, you've convinced me, Eddy," said Edd.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kevin. "Having a gay old time?"

"Hey Kevin!" said Eddy, slightly peeved at Kevin's joke.

"What's up, Eddy?" asked Kevin.

"Well, we have an update on the mystery man making everyone hateful," said Edd.

Kevin grabbed the Gravy Inquirer. "Huh, haven't captured him yet." He handed the paper back to Edd. "Well, I hope that he doesn't get our president, or Iraq's doomed. Later, dude."

"Adios, Kev!"

"Dovidenia, Kevin," said Edd.

Kevin rode off with his bike.

You see, after the fiasco with Eddy's Brother, everyone began to respect Eddy and his friends, and things had changed.

Kevin, Eddy's long-time rival, became good friends. Kevin gave up saying "dork" because of the event. Sure, he disapproved of the scams that Eddy rarely performed, but he bore with it.

"Hey guys!" shouted Ed, who arrived to Edd and Eddy's location at a slope of -2x - 7... Aw, who are we foolin'? He headed towards Edd and Eddy… with his pants down.

"Ed, make yourself decent, man!" Edd complained.

Ed looked down. "Whoops." He pulled his pants up, but when he let go, they went down. He continuously pulled them up, but they just wouldn't stay up.

"One word for you, Ed," said Eddy. "Belt."

Ed stared at Eddy. He pulled out a belt and put it on, blushing beet red.

"Hey guys!" said Nazz, walking right behind them.

They all turned to see Nazz, who was smiling affectionately at them with her new, purple bike.

Nazz had changed very little after the fiasco of Eddy's Brother. She was still the hot girl of the cul-de-sac, and everyone still adored her. However, she was starting to have feelings for the Eds, apparently Eddy.

After a long and hard silence, Nazz broke it.

"So, do you want to go to the beach with me?"

"No thanks," said Eddy. He did not want to admit it, but he had feelings for another person.

"That's okay," said Nazz, walking off. "See you around, dudes!"

After she left riding her bike. Edd sighed heavily.

"So, Sockhead, what do you want to do?" asked Eddy.

"I know! We should dig to China!" shouted Ed.

"Um, Ed, I've heard that Jonny had already done that," said Eddy.

"But Eddy, that was an accident!" said Edd.

"But we're proud of that, right buddy?" said Jonny, holding his buddy, Plank II.

"Say, Jonny-boy! How's that new bunk-bed?" asked Eddy.

"It's good, Eddy." Jonny held his buddy up to his head. "Plank II says that you need mouth-wash!"

"Remind me to get a wood-chuck," said Eddy.

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" asked Ed.

Jonny and Plank hadn't changed at all. Despite that they respected the Eds, Jonny still listened to Plank. This new Plank was like the old Plank, and liked to make rude comments to Eddy.

"Well, we'd better practice for football," said Jonny, walking off. "I want to make the team this time, buddy!"

"Well, Plank II seems to be adapting," said Edd.

"Hi, Double D!" shouted Sarah.

"Salutations, Sarah," said Edd.

"Salutations to you too, Double D," said Jimmy.

Over these days, Sarah and Jimmy had changed much more.

Jimmy grew stronger after the fiasco. Mind you, he was still the wimp of the cul-de-sac, but he was braver. His mark on his neck that he got from battling Eddy's Brother before the Eds came back was a reminder of his cruel, abused past - the one that he grew out of. He put his dollies on the shelf and turned all lights off when he slept. He even held his own against the Kankers. He no longer relied on Sarah to defend him, although he was still best friends with her.

Sarah had changed little, though. She was still bossy to her brother, Ed. She still took her frustration of Jimmy's damage out on the Eds. She still didn't like the Eds, save for Edd.

"What do you want, Sarah? To flirt with Double D? I'm still holding a grudge for you ruining my pants, so don't do anything rash."

"None of your beeswax, Eddy!" said Sarah, growing beet red.

There was one change to Sarah, however. She had another crush, and it wasn't Double D. I'm not telling, however.

"Come on, Jimmy. Let's leave these losers to do whatever they were doing," said Sarah, dragging Jimmy by the neck collar.

"Double D!" shouted Rolf.

"Yes, Rolf?" asked Edd, annoyed that they were constantly being interrupted.

"I invite you to the 20th festival of the weiner and sausage!" explained Rolf. "It will be held in three days, by the way."

"Why, that sounds interesting. I'll ask my parents if I can come," said Edd.

"If Double D won't come, I will," said Eddy.

"Thank you, Double D," said Rolf. "for it is traditional to bring someone of a foreign country, even if the festival is held in that country. See you on Wednesday!" Rolf walked off to wherever Kevin was.

Rolf had changed a little. Rolf began speaking more clearly in English, and gave up on his third-person speak. He called everyone by there names, in Edd's case however, he called Edd "Double D" like the rest of them. That was the only change, though. He still upheld his traditions.

"Where are your parents, anyway?" asked Eddy after Rolf left.

"They're at work, for your information."

"It must be a shame that you barely see your parents nowadays," said Eddy. "Do they even love you?"

Edd gasped. "Don't you ever talk about my mother and father like that, Eddy Skipper McGee!"

"I was just joking!" said Eddy.

"Don't joke about Double D's parents, Eddy," said Ed. "They bring out Double D's dark side."

"Well put, Ed," said Edd. He blinked. "I almost forgot to check for my sticky notes!" He ran towards his house.

They stared at him for a minute. "How long do you think this will take?" asked Eddy.

"Wanna bet on it?"

* * *

Edd had found no sticky notes lying around the house that morning.

"This is boring," said Edd. "No sticky notes. What a shame."

He went up to his room to get a helmet, for he could tell that he and his friends were going to do something exciting. To him, exciting almost always meant painful.

But when he saw his bed, he found but one sticky note. He picked it up, and gasped.

It read, "_Dear Eddward. We apologize for the lack of sticky notes. We couldn't find any tasks for you to complete._

_Anyway, we have decided that, for your well-being, that you will sever ties with Ed and Eddy, for we know that you do not wish to have friends that are selfish, greedy, unsanitary, and unintelligent._

_Again, we have your best interests at heart, and don't wish you to crack by having friends as such._

_Love, Mother and Father._ Oh dear..."

* * *

DUN DUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh Dear, his parents are forcing Edd to sever ties with his friends! This isn't good.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

By the way, the Kankers are out of town in this fan fiction, so I'll let you know about how they had changed - they haven't.

I apologize that most everyone's out of character, but that's the outcome of Ed Abuse II. Everyone's friendly towards the Eds.

Okay, thank you. Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Bonds Broken

Author's Notes: Please note that despite how epic this fan fiction is, it is still an Ed, Edd n Eddy fan fiction. Not a Billy and Mandy fan fiction, not a KND fan fiction, an Ed, Edd n Eddy fan fiction.

Pika331, I'm sorry to disappoint, but this is not a crossover. If you want a crossover of EEnE and Billy and Mandy, I recommend "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy", authored by Technomaru. It's really good. And about your review, elejamie, about how Edd will react, then you are… (continued at bottom of the page)

Chapter 2 - Bonds Broken

Edd stared at the sticky note in growing horror. Him… sever ties with Ed and Eddy?

"Okay, sure they are a bit annoying at times, but this is outlandish! I could never break bonds with Ed and Eddy."He looked around, then back at the sticky note. "Heh… this must be another prank by Eddy."

**"Or it could be not,**" said a voice inside Edd's head.

Edd looked up. "Hello?"

"**I'm not in this room, yet I'm here,**" said the voice again.

"Hmmmm…. So you're a figment of my imagination," said Edd.

"**Close.**"

"A spirit?"

"**NO,**" said the voice quickly.

"A voice inside my head?"

"**Correct.**"

Edd rubbed his ears and tried to get some water out of it.

"**That won't get me out of your head, Eddward,**" said the voice.

"Alright, I'll bite. What would you like, Mr. Voice?" asked Edd, who sat on his bed.

"**Just a conversation. That sticky note was no prank by Eddy**."

"I'm inclined to believe that it was."

"**Why do you talk out loud? You can talk to me with your thoughts.**"

_Oh. Is that better?_ Edd thought.

_**Better.**_

_Anyway, I'm inclined to believe that it was a prank._

_**It still isn't. Even Eddy wouldn't joke about that.**_

_You obviously don't know Eddy._

_**Oh, I know him.**_

_Continue._

_**Anyway, Edd, your parents believe that the best way to have you live a perfect life is to have perfect friends, not some slobs.**_

_Don't you ever talk about Ed like that!_

_**Well, I apologize, but it's true, right?**_

_Fair enough. But Ed and Eddy are still good friends._

_**Would they joke about your parents?**_

_How do you know about that?___

_**I have inside sources.**_

_By inside sources, you mean you're a part of me?___

_**Ding ding, Edd.**_

_Well… I suppose they wouldn't…_

_**See? This is why they wrote the sticky note. They want you to sever ties with those jerks.**_

_I don't think that's plausible._

_**Remember, mother knows best.**_

…

_**Well?**_

………_Well, I can't ignore a suggestion from my mother and father, and I know even Eddy shouldn't have joked like that._

_**That's good… **_said the voice, who disappeared from Edd's head.

Edd looked at the note again, and thought deeply about it. He decided to do what was best for him.

* * *

When Edd walked outside, he walked towards the junkyard. Opposite of where Ed and Eddy were standing.

"Hey! Double D! We're this way!"

Edd ignored the yelling.

"Sockhead! Are you even listening?"

Again, no response.

"DOUBLE- ACK!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Ed, holding Eddy by the chest.

"LEGGO!"

Ed suddenly spurted out his latest non-sequitur. "LEGGO MY EGGO!"

TWHACK.

"Ow," said Ed, who got hit in the head by an annoyed Eddy.

The remainder of the day, Ed and Eddy followed Edd. Every time they caught up with Edd, the sock-in-hat Ed-boy ran off. No matter where Edd went, he ran from it when Ed and Eddy entered the area. Ed was suspicious about this whole ordeal, while Eddy seemed to believe this was a game of tag, and that he was it. Edd, however, knew the full details on why he was running away from Ed and Eddy.

When at last, they approached Edd's house, Edd backed up against the door.

"Sorry, Sockhead, but you're going to be _it!_" shouted Eddy.

"I'm not playing."

"…huh?"

"I'm not playing a game of tag, Eddy," said Edd. "Perhaps another time?" He walked back inside.

Eddy was stunned. "Alright, Double D, but when we play next, you're going to be it."

Ed, however, was serious. "This is not good, Eddy."

"Why not?"

"Double D is running from us of two!"

"Yeah, so? That's how tag works!"

"Double D wasn't playing it, Eddy," said Ed. "He was playing not at all. Something's wrong."

"…maybe," said Eddy.

* * *

That night, when Edd was asleep, a dark figure appeared in his bedroom. It materialized from a black gas cloud to a dark figure. It rested its hand on Edd's forehead. Edd screamed, tossed, and turned from the nightmare that came soon afterwards.

"**Phase one is complete**," he whispered to himself. "**Soon, my master plan shall unfold. Everyone will suffer**."

* * *

…WRONG!!!!

Short, but it certainly may be … voices in Edd's head? What does this remind me of….?

Anyway, nothing more to say, except to Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 3: A Friendship Destroyed

Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm having to put up with finals and such. BAH. So, in the meantime, please enjoy this chapter as a Late Christmas present to MOST.

* * *

Chapter 3 - A Friendship Broken

The Following days were not successful for Ed and Eddy. Monday, Edd again refused to play tag with Ed and Eddy. Tuesday, Edd right out ignored them. Wednesday, Edd helped out with a soda stand scam (which Kevin disapproved of), but never spoke a word to Ed or Eddy. Thursday, Edd ignored them again. Friday was the worst - Edd never came out of his house, letting Ed and Eddy play by themselves.

"Tag!" shouted Ed, poking Eddy. "You're it, Eddy!"

"Big whoop," said Eddy, bored.

For the most part, it was pretty boring.

"Um, Eddy, you're it!"

"I know, Ed! I'm just bummed. Double D isn't himself lately."

"I know, Eddy. What is wrong with our little chum?"

Ed suddenly gasped in horror. "Our friend with two D's is being taken over by an evil ghost!"

THWAP!

"Don't be stupid, Ed," said Eddy, smacking Ed upside the head for being an idiot.

"But Eddy, Big Ed felt a horrible aura near him!"

"Ed, you're right," said Eddy. "For one thing, though. Something isn't right about Double D. He usually is cool with us, but now he's ignoring us! What is going on?"

"It's either an evil ghost, or an alien sucking his emotions from his body from his-"

"Ed, it's not sci-fi gore," said Eddy, putting his palm on his face in disapproval. Ed pouted.

"I say we storm the house," said Ed. "We need to find out what is wrong with our smart-speaking friend!"

"Good idea, Lumpy! Tell me, have the stars aligned? If they have, I'm going to win the lottery! Say something else smart!" He smiled.

"I eat cheese after taking a bath," said Ed in the least smart way as possible.

Eddy's face fell. "What is this? I don't even-" He slapped his forehead. "Fine! No lottery winning now. But tomorrow, if he leaves the house, we go in and find clues. If he doesn't, we go in anyway to ask him what his problem is."

Later that day, they told their parents that they would be camping out again, which they allowed. They camped out by Double D's house as their base camp. There, they waited for the next day. They entertained themselves by watching some of Ed's B-Movies and reading Ed's collection of the comics of "Pearls Before Swine", which they both found funny.

* * *

_Eddy was running for his life. He did not think about what he was doing beforehand. He was running for dear stopped in front of his dear friend, Double D._

"_Double D! You gotta get out of here!"_

_Edd just smirked._

"_Okay, I'll bite. What's the joke?"_

_"No joke," said Edd. "Only pain." He punched Eddy in the face twice. Eddy's nose started to bleed and flow like the Mississippi River._

_"What's gotten into you, Double D?!"_

"_Nothing, but pain… I have received pain, now I expel pain, now I deliver pain…" said Edd maliciously._

"_We're friends, Double D!! Snap out of it!"_

_Edd responded by punching and kicking Eddy. "Your suffering will be the icing upon the cake."_

_"Come on, Double D! What's gotten into you?! We're friends! **Best friends**!"_

"_**We are no longer friends**__," said Edd with a distorted voice, grabbing a rusty pipe. He swung at Eddy with it, missing every time. It was then that Eddy saw a black figure behind Edd._

"_Who are you, and what have you done to my friend?!?" shouted Eddy._

_The man simply laughed. "__**I am Hatred. You are my enemy. My plan is almost complete. The Three "Eds" will no longer exist**__…"_

_"Why are you doing this?!" asked Eddy._

"_**I exist solely to cause hatred, pain, and angst. I cause it for everyone. Sweet Dreams, Eddy… STRIKE, MY D OF DOOM!**__"_

_Eddy gasped. He knew that voice sounded familiar. He knew this guy from his dreams! It was in his most recent dream. It was also…_

"_I know you! You're-"_

_Poor Eddy never got to finish his sentence. Edd swung the pipe onto Eddy's head…

* * *

_

"Eddy? Uh… Eddy?" asked Ed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Eddy. He looked around. "It was all just a dream… just a dream… but it was so real?"

"Eddy! You're alive!" shouted Ed.

Eddy looked at Ed as if he was nuts. "It was just a dream, numbskull." He thought about his dream. He started to worry about his friendship with Ed, about his friendship with Edd, about his friend's safety..

"I woke you up because Double D left!" said Ed.

Eddy's eyes became wide open. "He did, did he? Let's go!"

So they entered Edd's house. They stayed decent by wiping their feet. Nevertheless, they went upstairs and entered Edd's room, taking off their shoes as they entered the door. They looked around innocently for a minute. Then, they got messy.

Soon, everything was being lifted and put out of order for the sake of clues. Eddy searched the clothes. He had sent some of his shirts to Edd just for fun. Ed searched the objects for something they might have done. Although they didn't find any clues, they were still determined. It was only when Ed saw something he hadn't found on Edd's bed before that they stopped.

"Look, Eddy! A Stick-up note!" said Ed.

"Sticky note, Ed," said Eddy, picking up the note. He read it to the letter. His face fell. "No… no way… look at this, Ed."

Ed read the sticky note as well. He started to whimper. "We are friends no more, Eddy?"

"Not if I can help it!" said Eddy.

"I HAVE A SPOON!" shouted Edd, bursting into the room with a… spoon. He gasped at the mess Ed and Eddy made. "GOOD GOD!"

"Alright, Sockhead, explain the sticky note!" shouted Eddy.

"If you've forgotten, me and my parents communicate through-"

"Not every sticky note, _this_ sticky note!" Eddy pointed to the sticky note in his hand.

"You mean to tell me that you've been camping outside my front lawn, broke into my house, and messed up my entire room just because you wanted to stay friends with me?!"

"Yeah! We're worried, aren't we Ed?" asked Eddy.

"Uh-huh!" said Ed.

Edd started blankly for a minute. He muttered some things incomprehensible, like "those jerks" or "shouldn't have done that".

"You okay, Sock-head?"

Edd tried counting to ten. When that didn't work, he lost his temper.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU TWO! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

"But Double D!" began Eddy.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY, AND FRANKLY, I DON'T CARE! I WANT YOU TWO OUT OF MY ROOM AND OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

"Double D! You don't understand! I had a dream that there was this guy that wants to separate out friendship! He's targeting you! He's setting this up!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, EDDY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

"Aren't we friends, Double D?" asked Ed.

"WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!" shouted Edd.

Ed immediately started crying. Eddy became furious with his lost friend. "FINE! BUT DON'T BLAME ME FOR WHAT HE DOES TO YOU!"

"GET OUT!" Edd breathed. "DEPART TO HELL!"

That was what Ed and Eddy did.

"We _are_ friends no more, Eddy! Say it isn't so, Eddy! Why, oh why, oh why, oh why??" Ed bawled.

As Edd oversaw their departure, the voice in Edd's head smiled.

"**Good, Double D. We are ready…**"

* * *

Merry Post-Christmas, everyone. I will not be updating until at least January 4th, because it's Winter Break. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
